As data is transferred across a data network, various network entities such as routers, servers, switches, gateways, or the like, act on the data transmission to route, secure and process the data. Generally, data transmissions over packet switched networks are addressed using source and destination endpoints. Additionally, network entities may use data transmission parameters to determine whether some routing, processing or other action should be taken on a particular packet.